


Calling Out

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese doesn’t feel like going to work today.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t think I should go in, today,” Therese spoke, lying up from the covers, while she watched Carol clasping her dark pink suit trousers. 

“Why? Are you not feeling well?” Carol’s face soon transformed with instant worry. She smoothed out the creases on her pants and then began to pick up a folded cream blouse off the foot of the bed. 

Therese shook her head. “No, I would rather spend my day here, at home.”

Carol chuckled as she pulled the blouse over her head; tying the black silk ribbon around the waist like a large Christmas bow. She flipped some of her white blond hair out and then fiddled around with her golden wristwatch. 

“Wouldn’t we all like to do that,” she said, softly.

“I am,” Therese heard herself say. “And you can, too...” 

“Not today, darling,” Carol said. “I’m selling a radiator to the Jetsons family around noon.” She walked towards the side of the bed where Therese was laying, and placed a hand on the back of her head. “Eat something, alright? I will call later.”

They kissed. Therese nestled herself more underneath the covers loving the slept-in warmth. She watched Carol leave now; carrying her heels in one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol arrived home to find Therese stirring tomato sauce in the kitchen. Setting down her clutch bag, gloves, and keys, she walked right up behind to rest her chin on top of the younger woman’s shoulder. 

“What’s cooking?” she asked.

“Pasta,” Therese answered. 

Carol sniffed. “What kind?”

“Stuffed shells.”

“Delicious,” Carol murmured, pressing her mouth up against Therese’s jawline. She smelled like snow and cigarettes combined. “How was spending your time home?”

“Fine.” Therese kept stirring the spoon around inside the metal pan. “How was your day?”

“Wonderful. The Jetsons love their new radiator!” Carol pulled away to remove her light brown stole off her shoulders and drape it over one arm. “The place looks lovely by the way. I see you did some cleaning.”

“Yes,” Therese said. She took a brief pause to tap the edge of the wooden spoon against the rim of the metal pan to shake off the remains of the boiling sauce. “You said you would call me. You never did.”

Carol did a double take. One minute she wore a confused expression on her face, the next she had remembered this morning and seemed genuinely sorry. “Oh dearest, I did say that, didn’t I? Please forgive me—the shop’s been so busy with our customers today, and with Christmas approaching around the corner...” She went over to pick up the pile of mail on the table and flipped through it. 

Therese switched the burner off to let the sauce cool and went to go check on the pasta that was left inside a ceramic bowl on the counter toppled with shredded mozzarella cheese. She opened cabinets to grab plates and lay them down on the surface with a soft clatter. “Wash up,” she said, gently. “Dinner is ready.”

Carol smirked back, eyeing Therese from head-to-toe in the apron and pair of oven mitts she had on. _A mini version of me,_ Carol thought.

xxxxx

“Very good with the sauce. It has a sweet taste,” Carol complimented during their meal together. She licked her lips; pressing a napkin to her mouth.

Therese smiled across from her and took a bite of a small amount of pasta shells mixed with the saucy tomatoes.

“How well did the office take you calling out?” Carol questioned.

“They, um, weren’t too happy about it,” Therese spoke while chewing and swallowing. “I made a deal that I’ll extend my hours tomorrow to make up the time I missed.”

Carol tsk tsked, shaking her head. “Was it really worth missing an entire day?”

Therese furrowed her brows.

“I mean, you work hard enough as it is,” Carol went on, forking more pasta. “Only to end up straining yourself even more.”

“It’s okay for me to have a break once in awhile, Carol,” Therese said, sourly. “I can make decisions for myself.”

“I get that. But I feel like you sometimes make it harder for yourself, Angel,” Carol shrugged. 

Therese fumed down at her plate. Deep down, she knew Carol was right.

“I just wanted a rest from it all,” she said softly. “The loud clacking of keys. The paper tearing. The salesmen jokes. Licking envelopes. The smell of crumbs burning in the toaster.”

“Sounds heavy,” Carol replied. “But I know that you can get through anything...” she grinned now, watching Therese bring her glass of water over to take a small sip.


End file.
